Apprenticeship Drama
by DliciousSnape
Summary: The war has been over for five years. Miss Granger has been an Apprentice to Potions Master Severus Snape for four of those years. Until today. -Please note: this was previously a one-shot but has been added to. I may or may not continue in a series of Epilogues.-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I've decided to take a break from my other two fics, Topsy-Turvy and Small Miracles. I've had a hard time in the real world and needed to exercise some of my creative freedom. I'm not abandoning my fics, just a tiny break. So here we go. Let's see where the muses take me, shall we?**

"And to honor our newest Alumni, we've decided to celebrate with a Ball. To be held in two weeks time for anyone of age," Albus Dumbledore held up his hands to prevent the outcry of nay-sayers. "Anyone interested in attending will be roomed within the castle for the night before the Celebratory Ball and for the night after."

Having given his annual speech, the Headmaster had felt that a party was needed to break up the atmosphere of gloom that had pervaded the castle following the end of the War and the fall of Tom Riddle. Although the war had been over for a good five years now, the constant fear was hard to dispel. Perhaps it had something to do with losing so many fine witches and wizards, perhaps the loss of Harry Potter himself had affected more people than they cared to admit.

Harry's sacrifice had paved the way for the final onslaught against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Snape had enlisted Hermione's help with a spell that would trap the other Death Eaters and leave Voldemort defenseless. The only glitch they had discovered had been the sacrifice of a willing victim. Harry had fit that bill perfectly, against everyone's wishes.

Looking back, the Light probably would not have won if it hadn't been for the spell. The Death Eaters quickly capitulated after the fall of their leader. Most of the Inner Circle had decided to fight and lethal measures were used to bring them down. Lucius Malfoy, alone, survived that attack and had tossed down his wand in the sight of the greater numbers against him. He was currently spending 15 years in Azkaban; his son was working to get him released but it was slow-going. No one was willing to trust him again after his lies about being Imperious-ed the first time.

The lesser known and lower classed Death Eaters put up less of a fight. They were also spending the next 15 years in Azkaban. There was little chance that they would be released early as well. Most had already lost their minds to the Dementors in the last five years.

Hermione ruminated that perhaps they had been a little harsh with some of the Dark warriors, but their was little to be done about that. It was too big a risk to fight for their freedom: what if she was wrong?

Shaking her head and raising her glass in the toast to the new Alumni, she looked down on the new graduates with pride. She had personally tutored most of them in Potions, and it showed. Nearly all of this year's graduates had received O's or Exceeds Expectations on their NEWT's. Her Master wouldn't let his pride show through, but she could see it in his eyes. Giving him a small smile, she took a sip of her elf-made wine.

"And what has you looking so self-satisfied today?" Severus drawled with a sneer.

Hermione laughed, tossing her long curls over her shoulder revealing quite a bit of skin in her off-the-shoulder gown. "You damn well know why."

The Potion's Master quirked an eyebrow. "Ah, yes. Your 'proof' that being compassionate leads to higher grades?"

Chuckling, the Apprentice shook her head. "No! But close enough."

With a nod of his head, Snape excused himself from the table. He'd had enough of the clamor and was ready to be rid of the squalling students. But as he stood, Albus held him back with a hand on his arm. Severus rolled his eyes but remained at the Headmaster's side.

Standing, Dumbledore cleared his throat and rapped a fork against him goblet, calling the attention of the rambunctious crowd. "I do apologize for yet another interruption to your delicious feast, but I have recently remember something I was supposed to announce! It has come to my attention that a certain apprentice is ready and able to complete her Potion's Mastery. May I present, the newly instated, Potion's Mistress Hermione Granger!"

The announcement was met with a cacophony of applause, everyone surging to their feet.

Hermione's eyes were comically wide. She hadn't expected to reach this point in her life for several more years. But she wasn't going to argue if Severus thought she was ready. Stumbling to her feet, she gave a small bow of welcome and shook hands with both her former Master and the Headmaster.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Severus led the still-stunned Miss Granger away from the feast and down to the dungeons. She nearly balked when she discovered they were standing in front of the portrait entrance to his private quarters.

The portrait depicted a sleeping dragons in colors of black, crimson, and gold. As they approached, the dragon raised his horned head and yawned lazily, showing an array of sharp fangs. Blinking his silver eyes, he waited for the password.

"Regrets are never forgotten."

Hermione twitched. She knew the significance to those words, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

Stepping through the portrait hole, Severus made his way to the kitchenette, studiously preparing tea. Hermione nervously paced the room, having been here before she felt no need to stare inquisitively at the warm and natural color palette of the room. Pine floors, a furry brown rug that looked soft and inviting; the walls were a darker resin-stained pine, mostly covered by the numerous ebony bookshelves. Behind the ebony desk in the corner, many awards and plaques were framed and arranged tastefully.

The last time Hermione had been here, she'd left in tears. Rejected, embarrassed, and mortified by her own behavior, she hadn't returned. And for a full week after, she had avoided the Potion's Master as much as she was able. It had been hard, but then Hermione wasn't one to just give up either. After putting the experience in a lock-box in her mind, she returned to work with full vigor. She still had very little to say and hardly spoke unless spoken to, but she did her work and went above and beyond the call of duty as always when it came to researching answers and quoting texts.

Gingerly, the witch sat on the edge of the fawn and ebony loveseat. Staring into the fire, she didn't notice Severus's return until he was placing a mug into her hands. Even then, she sipped the hot brew without much reaction to the scalding liquid.

They spent several minutes gazing at the hearth together: Hermione on the loveseat, Severus in his usual tawny leather armchair. Finally, Hermione could wait no longer.

"Why?"

Snape's eyebrows rose simultaneously. "How very eloquent," his voice was like liquid velvet caressing her skin. It raised goose-flesh on her arms and made her squeeze her thighs together tightly. "Why what?"

Hermione huffed. "Why did you bring me here? I'm free now, I can go where I damn well please!" She stood as her ire rose to the surface, the feelings of humiliation returning to the forefront of her mind. "What makes you think I have anything else to say?!" Turning to hide the wateriness of her eyes, Hermione swiped a hand across her face and placed her cup back upon the coffee-table. She took a deep, trembling breath and opened her mouth to bid him good day.

She never got the chance, because just as she turned her head, her chin was caught in a long-fingered hand and lifted. Her eyes grew large and doelike, she begged him not to do what she thought he was going to do. She begged him without a word. Her eyes said it all.

"I told you, Hermione. I was not going to ruin the sanctity of our Master and Apprentice vows," he whispered against her lips. His eyes reflected the light of the fire, revealing their deep brown depths which roved over her face as though memorizing it.

"And I told you, I was not going to wait for you," Hermione said quickly, her voice but this side of breathy.

Severus smirked. "You and I both know that was a lie," he drew ever closer, he could smell her strawberry and honey shampoo from here. "How long has it been since that night, Hermione?"

She shuddered in his arms, which he had wrapped around her when she looked unsteady. Briefly looking away as though trying to fight, with everything she had in her, the spell his voice kept her under. He could seduce her with a simple glance in her direction.

He had not. Until now.

Coming to a snap decision, she pressed her lips to his in a bruising, forceful kiss. She couldn't stand the ache in her heart one more moment. Pulling back slightly, she whispered hoarsely. "Two years, eight months, three weeks and two days."

Closing her eyes, she leaned back into him. With her head resting on his shoulder, she took a breath of the sharp masculine cologne that he wore.

"You only have to ask." Now his own voice sounded harsh to his ears.

Leaning back, she gazed intently into his face. "Take me?"

"Gladly."

Severus scooped her easily into his arms, bridal style. Kicking open his bedroom door, he laid her gently upon the mattress of the four-poster bed. Her fingers spread and then clenched around the sand-colored silk. She threw her head back, feeling the wine finally making its way to her head. His hands wandered up and down her sides, the navy-blue velvet the only barrier between their skin.

"You, my dear, are wearing far too many clothes."

Her laughter was music to his ears as her arms reached up to pull him down to her. A whispered word later left them both bereft of the layers of fabric that had separated them. "Not anymore."

"Oh, Hermione," he groaned as she took an earlobe into her mouth and teased it with her teeth.

He turned his head to meet her lips with his, and the kiss that ensued left them both gasping for breath and yet desperate for more. Hands wandered across heated skin. Tongues met and battled for dominance. The room was almost steamy with their passion, filled as it was with their cries and lusty moans.

Severus crawled down her body, bathing her with kisses as he went. Finally finding the spot he was looking for, he glanced up to find her watching him with an expectant gaze, blood flooding her cheeks and turning them rosy.

"Please," she breathed. At the first touch of his tongue to her core, she threw her head against the pillows in ecstasy. "Don't stop!"

Lapping greedily at the juices that flooded his mouth, he groaned, adding vibration to the list of sensations coursing through her body. Pausing, he promised, "Only when you ask me to, precious."

She giggled in spite of herself at the pet name. Then she gasped when his teeth closed around her clit, sending pleasant shocks of pain to her brain. His tongue was back to soothing her flesh before she had time to become indignant. Melting into the bed, she let him have his way with her, promising herself she'd return the favor later.

Looking up and seeing her in a state of bliss, Severus rose to his forearms and hovered at her entrance. He stared deep into her eyes and waited.

"Are you sure?" He asked for clarification. Consent was very important to him.

"Yes," she responded, wrapping her legs around him and grinding her hips against his.

With a groan, Severus sank his cock into her, relishing the tight silken feel of her walls. She trembled and tried to relax, adjusting to his girth which was longer than anything she had had up to now. Panting, she swiveled her hips, begging him to move.

When he did, it was slow and with purpose. He thrust as deep as he could and pulled out to the head. It was an agonizing pace, meant to goad her into either begging again or taking matters into her own hands. Finally, she reacted in just the way he expected: grasping his arms and throwing him to the side, she climbed atop him and speared herself on his length.

Cross-eyed for a moment, she trembled and took a deep breath while he laughed up into her face. Glaring at him, she began to move, smirking when his breath caught in his throat. Arching her back, she placed her feet flat on the bed and lifted herself up only to slam straight back down. Over and over she impaled herself on his turgid cock. His hands rested on her waist, helping to lift her.

Eventually, he groaned and rolled them back over, proceeding to slam himself repeatedly into her. After several moments, he paused and bid her to lie on her stomach with her ass in the air. Once she was in place, he rammed her from behind and grabbed a fistful of hair. Hearing the pleased gasp come from her lips acted like an aphrodisiac to his senses.

"Hermione, I'm not going to last much longer!" He panted between thrusts.

"I'm on the potion!" she cried out after a particularly deep impact.

Some minutes later, his thrusts became erratic and he came, shuddering, with a quiet groan. He continued pumping, hoping to bring to her climax one more time. She did, crying his name.

Falling to the side, Severus pulled her still-quaking body against him. With a small show of wandless, wordless magic he waved his hand and the comforter rose to cover the both of them.

He brushed her wild hair back from her face and whispered, "Will you stay with me?"

Smiling over her shoulder, she whispered back, "Always."

 **AN: I know, that last line was super corny. I couldn't help it LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I promised myself that Apprenticeship Drama would only be a one-shot...but seeing that y'all liked it as much as you did, I decided to write a series of epilogues starting with their wedding. If this continues to be as well-liked as it is, I may continue right up until their death. Or not. That all depends on you, my beloved audience. Show me the love, and I'll continue!**

Three Years Later

"Oh, Hermione! You're gorgeous! Nobody's going to be able to look away!"

Ginerva Weasley was beside herself. She was honored to be Hermione's Maid of Honor. The tight bodice of her plum gown showed off her assets perfectly while the flowing knee-length skirt swished with admirable whimsy. She couldn't help running her hands over the material that slid like water through them.

"I'm only worried about one person," Hermione replied, anxiously twisting her magically made corkscrew curls into the perfect up-do. "You know that, Gin."

Ginny sighed, reaching out to help her friend attach the strands into an intricate and nearly impossibly woven together bun at the back of her head. "Yes, I do know that. And I'm telling you, he's barely taken his eyes off you since your Mastery."

Giggling behind her hand, Hermione had to agree. She handed the white lily attachments to Ginny so that she could put the finishing touches on her hair.

Stepping away, Ginny guided the bride to the wall of mirrors so that she could she the final result of their combined hard work. Hermione gasped seeing herself in the dress and veil for the first time.

Like her bridesmaids dresses, the bodice was tight. Her gown however, was tight all the way down to mid-thigh and then flared in the back to a three foot train. Delicate silver and pearls adorned the entire dress. The sleeves were a delicate gossamer that draped from the elbow and matched her veil to a T. More pearls and silver were found at her ears, throat and wrists. Hidden by the gown was a matching anklet. To complete the arrangement was her engagement ring: a pearl surrounded by teardrop diamonds on a silver band.

There was a knock at the door and Ginny hurried to stop the intruder. Hermione hadn't shown anyone the dress yet and there was still a finishing touch to be done: the Matrimonial Glow. It was a glow that only the groom could see; the brighter the glow, the more in touch the couple was with eachother, therefore, the more harmonious their marriage would be.

Hushed whispers came from the door, Hermione leaned to the side, trying to see who was out there. Just as she was about to catch a glimpse of the person, Ginny shut the door with a snap. Whirling, she smiled gleefully. "It's time! Come here so I can Cast the Glow!"

Shuffling nervously forward, Hermione stood stock still, hoping the spell worked the way it was supposed to.

Minutes later, Ginny was double-checking their hair and makeup and handing Hermione her lily and red rose bouquet.

Shakily taking deep breaths, Hermione gulped. This was it. The moment she'd been waiting for ever since Severus had taken her on that holiday to the Caribbean and got down on his knees on the beach with the sunset shining behind him. She'd almost fainted on the spot, and was trying not to do that very thing just now.

Hermione Granger watched her feet. One foot in front of the other. She followed Ginny out the front door of the little cabin that had been her home for the last year. It was secluded, being miles away from any town in any direction. The wards around the property controlled the weather, intruders, pests and things of that sort. The cabin itself sat on a hilltop surrounded on one side by a cliff-face facing the sea, on another by a birch forest and on the third side, a sandy path that led to her own private beach.

It was this path that the youngest Weasley led the bride down. Barefoot, the sand was warm and felt rather nice to her feet. Glancing back, Ginny laughed; Hermione was going to be the epitome of 'blushing bride'. Her face was nearly scarlet from the blood rushing to it.

"Breathe 'Mione!"

Blinking, Hermione filled her lungs and exhaled forcefully through her nose. "I _am."_

She was so nervous. _What if he changed his mind? What if he didn't_ want _to be together 'till death do they part?_ These thoughts crashed around in her head and pulled at her like the claws of some beastie in the dark. She had to pull herself together or she'd never even make it down the aisle!

Just then, she could hear the chatter of their guests; a hush came over the crowd as she came into view. She looked radiant, glowing even. Of course, the Matrimonial Glow was only visible to her future husband, but this glow was different. It seemed to come from inside herself. The minute she looked up and locked eyes with Severus, it exploded out from her, almost blinding the attendees.

Severus's jaw would have hit the floor, had he been the kind of man who lost control of his own bodily functions. Movement out of the corner of his eye nearly made him look away, but he found he just _could not_ tear his eyes from his beautiful bride.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Neville Longbottom had graciously accepted when Severus had sought him out to be his best man. It seemed only fitting, since he was also the first friend Hermione had ever made.

"Yes, she is. She always has been."

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The music swelled harmoniously with the mood of the reception. Fairylights hung between branches of the birch orchard near the little house, bathing the party with a pleasant glow. Couples swept across the clearing in a graceful group dance that ended with each witch back in her wizard's arms.

A clinking garnered everyone's attention. "A toast if you please!" Minerva McGonagall grinned for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

Half-hearted groans sounded from all corners of the glade. The spritely old witch chuckled and waited for the crowd to settle.

"It is exciting to see so much love in these two young people, united tonight in the bonds of marriage. During so much of our lives, we forget the little things. We question so much, including why we're even here in this world. But tonight? I saw no question in either of them. I believe in fate. And I believe that Severus and Hermione were fated to be together. It's evident to all of us, I think." She glanced down to wipe a tear from her eyes. "If we could experience the kind of love they have for eachother at least once in our lives, I think we'd be better for it."

Raising a champagne glass in the direction of the happy couple, she smiled widely. "To Severus and Hermione! That happiness shall always find its way through your doors!"

"Hear, hear!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

After many hours of drinking, dancing and generally having a good time, the crowd slowly thinned. Each departing partier sought out the couple of the night and wished them well, yet again.

Hermione was exhausted by the time the last person left and with a wave of her wand, the mess was gone. Magic was so convenient sometimes.

Strong hands grasped her shoulders and turned her back to the house. "The night's not over, love."

A small smile was cast in his direction before she grinned mischievously and took off around the house and down to the water. Severus threw back his head and laughed, following her more sedately. At first, he was confused by the white garments he found on his way down to the beach; but as he drew closer, he saw her. In all her naked glory, pearls and silver still garning her throat. Standing, waist high in the rolling waves.

He left his clothes with hers and slowly made his way to the water. He was expecting it to be cold but he should have known better. The wards extended far out from their property, so the sea was rather warm to the skin. Perfect for swimming. And other things. But just as he reached out to his new wife, she flicked water back at him and dove under the waves.

"So it's going to be like that, is it?" he chuckled shaking his head.

Hermione reappeared a little farther out, her head bobbing with the motion of the water. "Catch me if you can!" she called.

"I'm getting too old for this," he grumbled before taking her on her dare and swimming after her.

Laughing and splashing, Hermione tried to swim around him, back to the beach. He caught her, of course. He was an excellent swimmer, after all.

"So. Now that's I've caught you, what's my prize?" he smirked down at her.

Her face became serious and she reached up to cup his cheeks with both hands. "Anything."

"You. Forever."

Her lips captured his in a heart-rendingly gentle kiss. He leaned into her, allowing the tide to carry them. Clutching at her, he panted. The emotion of the day was getting to them both and they would find sanctuary in each other.

She gasped when his teeth grazed her pulse point at the base of her throat. His cock was steel-hard pressing against her thigh. "Yes, Severus. Forever."

He entered her roughly, having been too high-strung all day to take things slow. The current tried to work against them, but it actually caused Hermione to be hyper-sensitive to anything brushing her skin. Every touch of his hands, his mouth, his cock. All of it wound the knot in her belly tighter and tighter until she felt she would burst from the exquisite pressure.

"Come for me, witch!" he commanded hoarsely.

She had begun babbling incoherently and shaking her head back and forth, her hair spraying him with droplets of seawater. He felt her walls tremble and clench him deliciously, her fingers digging into his back and shoulders, her nails leaving little crescent-moons where they scratched his skin.

"Yes," he breathed, pumping himself inside of her, grasping her ass with one hand, her shoulder with the other.

They would remember this night for the rest of their lives.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Laying on their beach blanket under the full moon, Hermione turned to her husband and whispered the two words that would change their lives forever.

"I'm pregnant."

 **AN: okay guys, there you have it. I've set it up so I can write more. But remember! I'll only do so if you show me the love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am loving the attention guys! It's almost as good as chocolate cheesecake! (my favorite btw) It's like having air to breathe! Everytime I check online and see a new review or several hundred more viewers, I feel like my heart is going to burst! Please keep it up because it makes me so damn happy!**

"Hermione, look at me! Sweetheart, please!"

Severus couldn't help the panicked edge that had crept into his voice. It was too soon. Much too soon. They were supposed to have weeks left before this! Jacquline had been perfectly normal! Never gave them the slightest bit of trouble, even during pregnancy.

Luna had already escorted the first year out of the room. Her whiskey-colored eyes flashed back to her mother as if to ask permission.

But her mother was in no state to answer the unspoken question. She was busy trying to bring new life into the world.

The first half of the decade after their marriage had been hard. They'd easily gotten pregnant with Jacky, but after that their world had turned dark. Oh, they were very happy together in their remodeled cabin, no mistake about that.

It was the losses that threw a shade over every happy moment. If she lost this one? That would make four in the last eight years. After they'd lost the third, they had given up trying. Hermione was inconsolable and had to resort to Dreamless Sleep Potion just for the nightmares to abate.

So when they'd discovered that she'd gotten pregnant again seven and a half months ago, they'd tried to hold their enthusiasm. There was just so much that could go wrong. When she'd reached her sixth month of pregnancy, and she was out of foreseen danger, they'd finally begun to hope for the future.

"Not now, not after all we've gone through! Hermione, _please!_ "

Her heart rate was spiking, but they were losing the baby's. She couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a few seconds; she was exhausted.

The Healers were nervous. They couldn't explain why this was happening; their scans had all come back normal until the couple had rushed into the Emergency Department in obvious panic. Hermione's water had broke.

She'd been following Healer's orders and had done nothing strenuous throughout her pregnancy. Hell, they hadn't even had sex since they found out for Merlin's sake! But today was the day it seemed. Nothing had been going right, the family owl, Ginko, had bitten Jacquline; the bills had come in higher than expected; and then, minutes before their dramatic entrance to the hospital, Hermione had reached for a fallen book...

Oh, if only she'd let Severus handle it! They wouldn't be in this mess!

She'd been laboring for over 18 hours now, and she just couldn't anymore. It was too much.

Severus fell to his knees beside the hospital bed. Clutching Hermione's nearly lifeless hand, he wept; great wracking sobs tore from his throat, his vision clouded by the tears welling from his eyes. "Please, Hermione. You've got to fight it. Just stay with me. We'll get through this like we always do."

The monitors showed a spike in activity from the child and Hermione's eyes fluttered. Lifting her head, she braced her arms against the bed and gave a grunting heave. The Healers and her husband had looks of equal hope and fear. Healer Greenfield rushed forward into a ready position.

Suddenly she gave a cry of joy. "She's crowning!"

Severus wiped his eyes and squeezed his wife's hand tighter. "Not much more, honey! Almost there!"

Out of nowhere there was a hoarse cry as Greenfield lifted a pink bundle in triumph.

"It's a girl!"

Hermione's head flopped back into the pillows as she smiled weakly. "Joshephine-" A shudder ran through her and she grimaced.

"What's happening? Healer Greenfield, what's wrong with her?" Severus's eyes were wild with worry.

Glancing down, the Healer hurried to pass off her bundle to an associate and ducked back down into position. She was just in time catch another baby.

"A boy-"

The Healers were beside themselves with excitement; the normally quiet Maternity Ward was filled with whoops of joy and high-fives all around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jack! Stop teasing your sisters!"

"But Mooooom! They started it!" the seven-year-old couldn't keep the whine out of his voice.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Hermione held her hands on her hips and scowled down at her raven-haired offspring.

Unlike his caramel-haired sisters, who were the spitting image of their mother, little Jack so closely resembled his father in both looks and demeanor that Hermione was sure he would be a terror to his classmates when school started.

And she wasn't wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Applause broke out in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Another school year had successfully commenced with very little visitation to the Hospital Wing for the twins. This would be their last time walking through the halls and corridors of Hogwarts.

Severus and Hermione sat near the front of the Hall. Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief while Severus couldn't have sat straighter, the pride in his eyes shining out where everyone could see.

"Snape, Jack!"

Jack strutted across the stage and accepted his certificate from Headmistress McGonagall. The look in her eyes was that of a very proud Aunt. After a few whispered words and a cocky wave to the crowd, he made his way back to his seat.

"Snape, Josephine!"

Josephine had a more dignified stroll across stage but did manage to blow a kiss to her parents before settling back in her seat.

The after-party was just a rowdy as the ceremony had been sedate. The punch was spiked and groups of graduates kept sneaking off to indulge in a little celebratory smoke in the courtyard. As all the underage students had already left or been put to bed, the adults tended to look the other way.

The elder Snapes had left the crowd behind them and stood on the lawn looking out toward the sunset.

"Did you ever imagine that life could be this good?" Hermione asked quietly.

Looking down at her sun-kissed face, Severus smiled. "No, never _this_ good."

 **AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately. My family and I moved across town and internet is a pain to get where I'm at right now. Cost of living, ya know?**


End file.
